Too Late
by XxKyeru-TanadaxX
Summary: When Rose is too late...She's too late. "I really did love you Rose..You just never noticed..So each day I die a little bit more...Rose..Soon When I won't be alive anymore..Notice Rose.." -Jake


**Kyeru HERE! LOOLL I LIKE LOVE THIS STORY xD Lol best story so far ;D so yea just read and yea...! **

_**I loved Rose, truly and fully...I had thought that to be enough, that our love would pravale over anything that happened...but I guess I thought wrong...**_

Rose and I had started dating, since grade 9 when I confessed and asked her out...I was happy that she returned the same feelings towards me...The memory was something I held dear to me, something which I will never forget...

_"Rose...Umm..I..I-I...I like you!" I blurted out...The ground was suddenly real interesting...My hands fidgeted playing with each other, while my gaze was on the ground, while my brain was about ready to hear her reject me and say "No sorry Jake I only like you as a friend..." and for my hopes to be crushed. But hey! Anything can happen...even if she keeps shooting glances at Brad when we I'm stuck sitting next to him in science...Okay that hurt but still! _

_Everything frooze as she...she kissed me! I felt her lips press against me, as I happily replied back, her fingers touched me running through my messy black hair while I shivered inwardly where her fingers had left a trail...As soon as we had to come up for air I smiled that big loopsided grin at her. _

_"TAKE THAT BRADSTER! SHE LIKES ME NOT YOU!" I yelled screaming to the heavens not caring who saw or heard while pumping my fist as a victory antic. Until I heard Rose gigginling like someone just did something extremely stupid...As in I just did something extreamly stupid and..."Did I just say that out loud?..." She nodded or did something that looked like a nod while Rose doubled up into fits of laughter. "AWWW MAAN! But who cares!" nothing could kill my mood today and right now, my smile spread into a warm grin as I asked her one more question..."So does that mean were boyfriend and girlfriend?" _

I remembered the secrets we had shared...The things we did together all of it, fondly as if it was just yesterday...Our parents denied us to date each other so we had secretly dated each other like Romeo and Juliet...

Memorys lay scattered...

_"Happy birthday Rose..." I mumbled out, I was really nervous...It was Rose's birthday and I wasn't even sure if I had gotten her the right gift or not, if I had worn the right things or not, if my hair was okay or not? I CAN'T FIX MY HAIR! AAHHH! My hair was stuck up as usual but I had try to "fix" it by making it unspike a little and letting it down, and it had somewhat worked...at least I hoped it did...And try rummaging through your WHOLE closet looking for something nice...perfect! Tonight had to be perfect! _

_It just had to!_

_Settling for a white blazer mid sleeved, with a black collar shirt, topped off with a white tie that hung loosly around my neck, plus a pair of black jeans and black coverses. I thought I looked better than usual or well at least looked decent enough. Now for my hair...it looked better, I guess...UGH not even being satisfied with it, while I began to once again fix this jungle which is my hair. Finally! The end result was better than before, I suppose. I mean It wasn't as spiky as usual but still stood up giving me my flare look, but it ended down in green tips and I'd say I looked decent...Rose on the other hand...looked amazing...Ashley and a couple of other friends had taken her shopping for the day while me and some other people prepared and she come in wearing a beautiful white strapless dress. _

_Which showed off her body, hugging her curves and showing her perfect, long legs. At the end of the dress along in tips were little crystals which sat bringing even more of a glow on her. Just as usual Rose let her hair down normally, curly at the ends. Putting along light make-up, giving her that amazingly hot look but not slutty. _

_The whole thing and end result gave her the exact angelic look and if I didn't know her I'd think she was an angel. But heck to me, she is my angel._

_All of it, the dress matched her sapphire blue eyes perfectly. Even her eyes were amazing, that hint of surprise mixed with a glimmer of gold hid in her oceanic blue almost sapphire like shining eyes. To put this simply she looked...beautiful...Once she stepped in all eyes were on her and everyone shouted out surprise! _

_A lot of the guys asked her to dance while I glared at them all throwing dagger glares and even a growl or two. Rose on the other hand just kept turning them down, until I came up from behind her, my hands already finding there place on her. Covering her eyes and carefully whispering out "Guess who" She just said my name, in a almost flirty tone which made my heart race even more. Quickly spinning her around to get a better look at, while both of us pressed our foreheads against each other, noses already touching and lips just centimetres apart. Her breath was on my lips while I spoke out the six needed words which had caused me to have butterflys and worms around in my stomache all morning just preparing for this event. _

_"Happy birthday Rose, I love you" the words escaped from my lips but she just blushed harder, a light tint of red touching her cheek _

_Anyways...After the whole party we had held, I brought her outside to the park...I had intend to take her on a date, but instead we held a party for her and I took her out afterwards to give her a final present...Finally we arrived at our destination while I covered her eyes and brought out a box, before taking my hands off her eyes and handing it to her...I hope she would like it!...I'm not sure if it was the right gift...but I still hoped!_

_She immediatley smiled, gently..."Jake...you shouldn't have..." she whispered out to me...I chuckled softly before replying back "But I wanted to." I took the necklace in my hand feeling its cold metallic touch against me, I walked behind her and put it around her neck, while she held her hair up. She traced her fingers over the necklace, it was a simply necklace really. Silver linning and rose crossed over with a dragon. _

_It was going to be midnight soon and we were still outside...I took off my jacket and wrapped it around her, I didn't want her to get sick...We stared into each other eyes, her sapphire orbs met my dark coal orbs, leaning in closer and closer...Until...Our lips touched softly, pressing against the other, her hands ran through my hair, while my hand automatically held onto her waist pulling her closer and with my other hand I tucked in her stray strands of hair. My watch beeped showing that it was midnight but we continued our kiss, happily in bliss..._

We were so happy than...We were so in love...

Love...something gone and dead...

_Rose came back! Finally I could see her again! Her parents apparently held on some hard grudge against me or something before...In my defence I didn't do anything! As soon as I said my last name I was given death glares and asked to leave than they "talked" to Rose. They held her in for so long! I had no ways to talk to her, no msn, no phone! Nothing! I couldn't even see her at school and it broke my heart...I wanted to prove myself to her, to her parents, even than I couldn't. But that was all behind me now as Rose was coming back! I anxiously sat waiting, I barley slept last night and had an arguement with my alarm clock...yeaaa...I'm mad aren't I? Stark raving mad..._

_School wasn't open but we decided upon meeting her and I was relieved as I finally talked to her last night and she was fine._

_Finally a car pulled up and Rose stepped out, I dashed forward embracing her into a hug while holding the biggest grin on my face._

_**"Oi! Get your hands off my girlfriend!" **_

_I froze...Rose broke out of my embrace easily and frowned slightly while walking towards another boy. He had black hair, dark grey eyes, he was tall, (not as tall as me, HEY I had gone through a growth spurt with the height of finally 5'8 and half) He appeared to be chinese and his hair fell all across his face, he was glaring at me..."Jake..I can explain."_

_At that moment...my heart broke, it snapped...I felt empty, soul knocked out. "I thought you loved me Rose..." I chocked out, it almost came out in sobs and tears were already being blinked back. I didn't want to see her...I didn't want to see "them" so I did the first thing possible, I ran, I ran as fast as I could and hid. I wasn't going to see her, I didn't want to see her. I could only feel pain, even hatred couldn't absorb me._

_Immediatley I got home quickly, the first thing I did was look. I needed something...anything, just anything that'll help! I couldn't handle the pain absorbing me, my heart throbbed and ached, the tears leaked already spilling out. I grabbed 4 cans of alchol and ran into my room locking it and tried opening the bottles with my barehands and drawing blood while trying. It didn't matter, it hurt and burned me slightly but I was focused on openning the bottles. After a while it was finally open!_

_I downed it as quick as possible, the horrible taste washing inside of me, but I ignored it. I blocked out everything, I kept openning the bottles and drinking until darkness comsumed me and I fell asleep quietly..._

_Blinking...twice...once...I opened my eyes to see sunlight, I was in my room...Ugh..My head pounded smashing me as if someone was ramming me with a hammer repeadtly. I still remember, the memory struck me like a lightning bolt but I remembered every detail. I was alone, wasn't I? A loner, a person of no use anymore...The headache was nothing compared to what my heart was feeling, in turmoil and pain running through, stabbed and betreyed. Left to die as it seems..._

_School was just as bad, I made it on time and looked like something had killed me. I basically glared at every couple (but they didn't notice) and when Rose appeared in front of me..I just slouched away glaring at her with my eyes anger running through them. It was ovbious I was angry._

Through the whole year, I would only give Rose and her "boyfriend Drake" death glares. I hated them, I hated them both so much...Rose had tried to talk to me throughout highschool but I ignored her, walked away or just glared at her. One memory struck me well...

_"Jake...Listen...Please, we have to talk." She almost whispered flinching at my glares towards her, "HA..Talk? Nah, I'd rather take my chances with Rotwood" I almost spat the words out at her. Tears filled her eyes and hurt flashed through them, "J-Jake...I'm sorry so please listen..." Her voice cracked and broke, she forced herself not to cry. Pain flashed through my chest, just another chest pain...It was pretty normal seeing as my stress level plus the fact I wasted my body. _

_Once we were outside and pretty far away from the school I light a smoke, I had to have something to calm me down and kill that stress. So I'd taken up smoking. No deal, nothing for her to care about... Damn it. Not now...Don't remember. She's nothing. She doesn't care about you...she..doesn't..love you..ARGH I was in no mood to talk. "Talk to someone who gives a damn Rose!" laughing bitterly at her while inhaling my smoke just to calm myself down._

_Keeping that cool and cold gaze was easy for me, my gaze and eyes never changed, everyone noticed it but were too afraid to say anything, because my eyes were void of all emotion but hate. When I glared all you could or would see was hate and piecred through your soul as if I my gaze would kill. If glares could kill, my glare would kill dozens of people, now that sounded nice. One glare at "drakey" and he'd drop dead like a shot duck._

_They no longer saw that gleam in my eyes, no more did I ever smile a real one...It was gone and left and I had mastered not to break down and cry. The tears stopped, I had run out of tears to cry and really it was just tiring, all this pain and hurt was just so...tiring. _

_"When did you start to smoke...Just listen Jake, Drake and I-" I cut her off with "JUST FUCK OFF DAMN IT! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOU OR "DRAKE!" SO FUCK OFF!" I yelled at her and swore, I had just about enough...SLAP..._

_She...just slapped me...The tears leaked out of her eyes, but even than her voice was strong and filled with anger "I don't know what happened to you Jake, but your not the Jake I knew...Your just a cold hearted jerk."_

_I was ready to punch her, hell I wanted to so badly, but my body maintained me not too. I just inhaled my smoke before taking it out and blowing out perfect smoke rings "Jake you knew? I bet you knew shit about me! And that "Jake" is dead, you killed him, but hell no you ain't killing me, I'm not like that Jake and I never will be and at the least! **Hey**? At least I say what I mean! Ya know? Unlike you, so why not FUCK OFF?" I screamed at her, I yelled and didn't care. Drake came by and tried to punch me._

_Boy that was rich! He tried to punch me? HA as if? As soon as I noticed it I grabbed his hand and twisted him from behind and rammed his face into my fist. I wanted to kill him...but I let him go easy...He was bleeding from a bloody nose and I laughed cruelly. That loser "tried" to punch me, and now he's on the floor going "OW" haa that was rich and it made my day. I had cracked some bones in fingers but I had broken his nose and arm._

_I just walked away laughing...but you could hear words escaping my lips.."Nice try...Drake" sarcasm dripped from my voice...while I just walked away, laughing my bitter laugh._

Years flew by and graduation came. I didn't talk to anyone much at all and become somewhat of a loner even. Each day I would drown myself in work just to keep my mind off her. Her who had haunted my dreams and thoughts every single day. Her..who had become for me. Broken, lost, and gone.

_Graduation day came and everyone was excited...We had all now offically graduated and it was the graduation dance with the parents gone. I had been forced to attend graduation by my parents which turned out bad...Forbidden...The last dance was being played even now and the dj's speaker said "Last dance for the night so lets go people!" but I had known and thought that it was forbidden. I had crossed that forbidden line for a second, while instinct took over. Lust, want, **need. **_

_I needed to feel her as mine, only mine. Just for tonight...like we had both dreamed of it._

_Surprising Rose, while I walked towards her and asked her to dance. Afterall, it was the last dance. She was surprised but willing. And for those minutes that we danced, we moved, walked away from this horrible past, hoping, dreaming as this was meant to be. As we were meant to be. _

_I lead her my hand slipped into her own and the other draped over her waist, our bodies were close and I once again felt that heat, that had been missing, gone. We moved dancing along with many stares and eyes wandering onto us, people wondering why the popular cheerleader would be dancing with a loser like me._

_But it felt right.._

_For this moment, she was mine, only mine and it felt right. No words were exchanged, not even needed because I knew, she knew that both our eyes portrayed our unspoken words. And when this dance endded. She would no longer be mine, and such a memory would be long forgotten by her. Everything would back to the way it was and nothing would change._

_Finally the dance endded, while I let go. I let go of my angel, no longer mine. We both hoped for things to go back to the way it was, and she begged and pleaded. But simply..._

_It was too late. _

As the years followed I lost contact with everyone, I still smoked and my body was horrible, but I had money and almost everything people wanted. Surprisingly I was invited to a wedding...

_Jake long, You have been invited to the wedding of Rose Hunts and Drake Liu_

_please come Jake..._

_I'm sorry_

_-Rose_

That was all it said, I crumpled it up and laughed again, once again drowning myself in alchol...The following days, I had bought and prepared everything...I bought a new house and left my car keys there as well as my car there too and sold my old house. Finally it was the day of the wedding, I put my tiny present along the others and sat down waiting for the ceremony to begin.

Of course Rose's twin sister Daisy (Made up name o_o) was her maid of honour of course and Kyle looked relunctle to be Drake's bestman but I guess Rose and Daisy forced him to, that and he probably didn't trust anyone else with Daisy, always was an overprotective boyfriend. Of course I wasn't exactly lucky and Blake happened to be the only person to see and recognize me when he ran towards me with that big grin on his face.

"DUDE! You showed up? Here to crash the wedding? I'd seriously take you marrying Rose than than Drake any day! He's such a bloke and a fake! Plus a -jack ass man-. What does Rose see in him?..." He was happy and the grin on his face proved it, even though he wasn't suppose to be here he stood talking to me instead of getting ready.."Umm sorta, you'll see" I tried shooting him a grin like usual and hoped he wouldn't notice that broken smile...Luckily he didn't and just walked away giving me a thumps up and a big grin, approving of me crashing this wedding..

It started off quickly, when Rose stepped up, she was beautiful...The make up put lightly on her face, her wedding dress adorned her, it fit her perfectly almost made to be worn by her. Finally it was time for the I do's, of course Drake replied yes, and it was Rose's turn...Now it was her turn to say yes, and my turn for this to play out. She said yes, now regret held in her voice and the ceremony proceeded.

It was soon to be done and the pastor was about to say the final things "If no one objects than..-" I stood up and yelled out "I OBJECT!" As loudly as I possibly could, Rose turned around to see me she looked relieved and happy thinking I would stop this wedding and take her away...

Oh if only she knew I was to do the exact oppsite, it was too late for that. It was years too late now and even as I stood up dressed in a almost heaven like suit with a black blazer trimmed with white and my red tie worn loosley over my neck and white collarshirt, as well as my black pants that too trimmed with white No...It had been too late for that, just like it had been too late...I walked up towards her and slapped her, tears brimmed my eyes...Automatically pain flashed through her eyes and Drake quickly punched me while I laughed bitterly. He had become a stronger person, while I had become so weak...I had fallen down and gotten up only for Drake to hit me harder propelling me back as I whammed into the table, he jumped on me and hit me harder and harder...

It hurt but I didn't care...Rose finally pulled him off while I laughed bitterly...

My laughter filled the place, everyone's eyes were on me, as my tears slid down my face. "Rose...I love you...I love you..." I stared up at her my bangs no longer hiding my eyes and tears dripped from them, as I spoke softly, only to her. Words only meant for her...

"Now..Goodbye Rose..." Whispering it out, I had planned this, while I threw a quick letter in the air and pulled out a knife while stabbing myself quickly in the heart...I had held onto life for so long, only for it to be a tragedy and a pain. Now, I could die...I could die now...

Those were all the memorys flashing by me now, as I layed blood covering me, while I continued to laugh and people ran calling 911. Rose was crying softly whispering the words I wished to have heard...the only words I wanted to hear in my life...But it had been too late now..."I love you Jake...I love you..." She sobbed and hiccuped while trying to say those words.

I stopped laughing and smiled at her...That was all I had been longing to hear my whole entire life, now that she says it...I was complete...But she said it too late..."Too late Rose..." I breathed out, I could no longer talk soon...Darkness comsumed me...and I closed my eyes...

Thank you Rose, because now I can die peacfully...

Rose Pov

Tears strained and leaked, brimming. People all around were curious as to what was going on and I, I was talking to a dead soul. A person. A dead person which I had killed. The reason why Jake's dead is because of me. I was the one who killed him. No one else but me. I hope that slap had relieved some of his pain...If it meant his pain to be less...Than I don't mind that he had slapped me.

**The end..Want me to write a sequel? REVIEW REVIEW AND REVIEW!**

**Press the review button D AND JOIN THE DARK SIDE! (We have cake! Roxas: No we dont't! Me: Yea we do! Roxas: NOO CUZ KYERU ATE EM ALL AND WOULDN'T LET ME HAVE ANY! Me: err...we have cookies?...Roxas: WE DO? SWEET!) **


End file.
